1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid jet head that jets liquid, and particularly to a method for manufacturing an ink jet recording head that jets ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording head, which is a type of liquid jet head, may include pressure-generating chambers communicating with nozzle holes, a communicating section communicating with the pressure-generating chambers, a flow channel board with a piezoelectric element above one surface, and a reservoir board (sealing board) having a reservoir section defining part of a reservoir together with the communicating section of the flow channel board. The reservoir board may be made of a (110) plane-oriented silicon single crystal, and the reservoir section may be formed by anisotropically etching the reservoir board through a mask pattern or the like (as disclosed in, for example, WO 2004/007206).
The reservoir section (or reservoir) basically passes through the reservoir board (or flow channel board), and some types of reservoir section have a step (gap) formed by removing part of the reservoir board (as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-121690).
If the step is formed by the above-mentioned anisotropic etching of the reservoir board, the surface of the step undesirably becomes uneven. The uneven surface of the step traps air in its recesses. The air can disadvantageously prevent ink from jetting. The ink is liable to be trapped particularly in early stages of ink supply and becomes difficult to jet.
Such a disadvantage can be produced by manufacturing methods of not only ink jet recording heads jetting ink, but also liquid jet heads jetting other liquids.